harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ten, którego imienia nie można wymawiać
Lord Voldemort (właściwie Tom Marvolo Riddle, zazwyczaj nazywany Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, Sami-Wiecie-Kim lub Czarnym Panem) – postać fikcyjna, potężny czarnoksiężnik z serii powieści J. K. Rowling o Harrym Potterze, przywódca śmierciożerców. Geneza pseudonimu Jego pseudonim Lord Voldemort może pochodzić od francuskich słów: * voile – uciekać, * de – od, * mort – śmierć albo martwy człowiek. lub * vol (volonte) - chęć lub żądza * de mort - śmierci lub mordu Czyli Voldemort może znaczyć "Uciekać od śmierci". Kombinacja "de mort" znaczy też "śmiertelny". Według J.K. Rowling, która studiowała francuski w Paryżu, "Voldemort" wymawia się z cichym "t" na końcu, co jest typowe w tym języku. W II tomie książki sam Riddle stwierdził, że słowo powstało poprzez anagramowanie "Tom Marvolo Riddle" do "I am Lord Voldemort" (ang. "Jestem Lord Voldemort"). Pochodzenie i dzieciństwo Tom Marvolo Riddle urodził się 31 grudnia 1926 roku. Przez czarodziejów, lękających się go nazywany jest oględnie Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać lub też określany za pomocą eufemizmu Sam-Wiesz-Kto, z kolei przez śmierciożerców zwany jest Czarnym Panem. Jego matka, (Meropa Gaunt), z pochodzenia była czarodziejką, ojciec (Tom Riddle) – mugolem, którego później Tom własnoręcznie zabił. Tak więc sam Voldemort jest czarodziejem półkrwi. Matka Voldemorta, bez pamięci zakochana w Tomie Riddle'u seniorze, podała mu napój miłosny, aby ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. Okresowo musiała podawać mu kolejne dawki, jednakże w pewnym momencie zaprzestała podawania napoju myśląc, iż ten po tak długim czasie z nią spędzonym naprawdę się w niej zakochał. Nadzieje okazały się płonne, gdyż Tom Riddle ją opuścił i nigdy nie wrócił. left|thumb|Voldemort mający 11 lat Matka Toma zmarła w godzinę po porodzie w sierocińcu, gdzie Tom wychowywał się aż do momentu wizyty Albusa Dumbledore’a. Dumbledore pełniący wówczas funkcję profesora Hogwartu przynosi młodemu czarodziejowi list z propozycją nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów. Voldemort dowiedziawszy się o swym czarodziejskim pochodzeniu zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego matka, która zmarła w tak normalny, mugolski sposób i zostawiła go w mugolskim sierocińcu, mogła być czarownicą, dlatego też wolał myśleć, że to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Już wtedy miał wstręt do wszystkiego, co pospolite i mugolskie, zwłaszcza do imienia "Tom". Według niego to imię było pospolite i nieczarodziejskie. Już w sierocińcu Riddle zauważył, że może sprawić, aby osobom, które go denerwują, mogły dziać się straszne rzeczy. Był całkowicie przygotowany, aby uwierzyć że jest, jak sam to określił, „wyjątkowy”. Okres nauki w Hogwarcie left|thumb|Voldemort mający 16 lat thumb|Voldemort mający 16 latNaukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczął w wieku jedenastu lat. Nie wiadomo, kiedy odkrył, że jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, jednego z założycieli Hogwartu. Interesował się jednak czarną magią, co umożliwiło mu odkrycie i otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic w czasie piątego roku nauki. Za jego sprawą spetryfikowanych zostało kilkoro uczniów Hogwartu, a jedna uczennica zginęła (jest nią Jęcząca Marta). Winą za te wydarzenia niesłusznie obarczono Rubeusa Hagrida, który został za to usunięty ze szkoły. Riddle'owi, który był prefektem i wzorowym uczniem, łatwo było przekonać grono pedagogiczne, że to Hagrid, miłośnik wszelkiego rodzaju bestii, jest odpowiedzialny za ataki. W tym czasie tylko jedna osoba, Albus Dumbledore, nie dała wiary wersji Riddle'a. W Voldemorcie od dawna wzbierała nienawiść do mugoli za to, że ojciec porzucił rodzinę, po tym gdy dowiedział się, że jego matka była czarownicą. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie zaprojektował sobie nowe nazwisko – Lord Voldemort (zdanie I am Lord Voldemort – Jestem Lord Voldemort jest anagramem jego pełnego nazwiska). Voldemort i śmierciożercy W Hogwarcie, a później po ukończeniu nauki rozpoczął poszukiwanie osób, które poparłyby jego ideę i pomogły mu w wyeliminowaniu mugoli. W niedługim czasie znalazł garstkę popleczników, zwanych później Śmierciożercami (ang. The Death Eaters). Dla światów czarodziejów i mugoli nastały ciężkie czasy – każdego dnia ginęli niewinni mugole, a także czarodzieje, którzy nie chcieli stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Sam Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami wymordował kilka z najstarszych i najzacniejszych czarodziejskich rodów. Był bezkarny, ponieważ nikt nie mógł go pokonać, co więcej psychoza i terror, które wprowadził, powodowały, iż mało kto ośmielał się podnieść na niego rękę. Jedyną osobą, przed którą czuł respekt, był Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor Hogwartu, który już w czasach szkolnej kariery Riddle’a nie darzył go zaufaniem. Gdy sytuacja zaczęła się dramatycznie pogarszać Dumbledore postanowił założyć organizację zwaną Zakonem Feniksa, mającą na celu zwalczanie Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. Nad każdym domem, w którym śmierciożercy lub sam Voldemort zabił kogoś, pojawiał się Mroczny Znak. Znak ten wyczarowuje się zaklęciem Morsmordre. Znak wygląda następująco: "czaszka, złożona z elementów, które przypominały szmaragdowe gwiazdy... spomiędzy szczęk wysuwał się jak język wąż" (Czara Ognia, s. 139). Znak został wyczarowany na niebie w Czarze Ognia podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Ten sam znak w formie żywego tatuażu znajduje się też na przedramionach zwolenników Voldemorta, jego bolesność oznacza wezwanie śmierciożerców. Załamanie potęgi Swoją potężną moc utracił niespodziewanie w Halloween 1981 roku. Zabił Lily i Jamesa Potterów, jednakże nie potrafił zabić ich rocznego synka, Harry’ego, którego – jak okazało się po latach – ochroniła matczyna miłość, nazwana później przez Dumbledore'a „tarczą obronną”. Śmiercionośne zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry’ego i ugodziło w Voldemorta. Voldemort nie zginął całkowicie dzięki horkruksom, ale została z niego tylko marna część duszy, Po nieudanej próbie zdobycia Kamienia Filozoficznego długo pozostawał w ukryciu, do czasu, aż jego sługa Glizdogon ze strachu przed przyjaciółmi odnalazł go i pomógł odzyskać mu ciało. Próba powrotu left|thumb|Voldemort jako duch thumb|Voldemort w ciele [[Quirella]] Pierwszy raz spróbował tego dokonać w czerwcu 1992 roku, starając się wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny, który mógł posłużyć do wytworzenia Eliksiru życia czyli, który miał posłurzyć Voldemortowi w odzyskaniu ciała. Tak niebezpieczne przedmioty były przekazywane pod pieczę Albusa Dumbledore'a, potężnego czarodzieja, w jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych magicznie miejsc na świecie, czyli Hogwarcie. Wstąpił w ciało Slatera Quirrella, któremu udało się pozyskać posadę w Hogwarcie na katedrze obrony przed czarną magią. Przejęciu Kamienia zapobiegł Harry Potter. Kolejna okazja nadarzyła się w czerwcu 1993 roku, gdy za sprawą Ginny Weasley, uczennicy Hogwartu, stopniowo odzyskiwał ciało – Ginny zwierzała się w starym dzienniku Riddle’a ze swoich trosk, ten zaś hipnotyzował ją i powoli wysysał z niej życie. Jego plan nie powiódł się za sprawą Harry’ego Pottera, który zniszczył dziennik, będący, jak się później okazało, zarazem jednym z horkruksów stworzonych przez Voldemorta. Powrót left|thumb|Voldemort bez ciała thumb|left|250px|Horkruksy W 1994 roku Voldemort został odnaleziony przez Glizdogona, dawnego sługę w Albanii. Tam dowiedzieli się od pracownicy ministerstwa magii o turnieju trójmagicznym i zamordowali ją. Razem wrócili do Little Hangleton, mugolskiej wioski ojca Voldemorta, gdzie Glizdogon karmił Voldemorta jadem węża Nagini, aby mógł przetrwać. Pewnego dnia Voldemort odnalazł kolejnego ze swoich śmierciożerców, Barty'ego Croucha Jr. Razem zaplanowali dopaść i zamordować Harry'ego Pottera. Tymczasem podsłuchiwał ich pewien mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów, który 52 lata wcześniej został oskarżony o zamordowanie ich. Voldemort nakrył go i zabił. left|thumb|Voldemort powrócił Ostatecznie ciało udało mu się odzyskać na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton w 24 czerwca 1995 roku, przy pomocy Petera Pettigrew, jednego z dawnych śmierciożerców. Pettigrew ukrywał się przed czarodziejami, a po zdemaskowaniu odszukał Voldemorta, aby ten go chronił. Voldemort wykorzystał starożytną magię, aby odzyskać ciało. Reaktywowano także Zakon Feniksa, który działał jednak w ukrytym domu, bez akceptacji Ministerstwa Magii, które nie dało wiary temu, że Voldemort powrócił. W ten sposób Voldemort miał rok, aby spokojnie działać, dlatego namówił dementorów, wilkołaki i część olbrzymów żeby działali po jego stronie. Przepowiednia W połowie 1996 roku podstępem wysyła Harry'ego do Ministerstwa Magii, aby zdobyć przepowiednię i poznać jej pełną treść. Jednocześnie wysyła tam swoich Śmierciożerców. Podczas walki Śmierciożerców z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi przepowiednia zostaje przez przypadek zniszczona przez Neville'a Longbottom. Następnie w Ministerstwie pojawia się osobiście Voldemort. Próbuje zabić Harry'ego jednak pojawia się Dumbledore. Voldemort walczy z Dumbledore'em, ale zostaje pokonany i ucieka gdy pojawiają się aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa. Wkrótce po tym cały świat czarodziejów zaczyna wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta. Ataki na świat mugoli Kilka dni po walce w Ministerstwie Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami niszczy olbrzymi most, zabijając przy tym mnóstwo mugoli. Ściąga do Anglii prawie wszystkich dementorów co spowodowało powstanie mgły na terenie całego kraju. Śmierciożercy wraz z olbrzymami przeprowadzają atak na wioski mugoli. Tymczasem Voldemort zleca Draconowi Malfoy'owi otworzenie Śmierciożercom drogi do Hogwartu i zabicie Dumbledor'a co niestety mu się udaje. Severus Snape zabija Albusa Dumbledore'a , ale mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki zostaje Draco Malfoy, który wcześniej rozbroił dyrektora. Jednak wcześniej Dumbledore'owi i Harry'emu udaje się odkryć tajemnicę Voldemorta dotyczącą horkruksów, a dyrektor Hogwartu niszczy jeden z nich - pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Bitwa o Hogwart i śmierć Czarnego Pana Lord Voldemort zginął w 1998 roku podczas pojedynku z Harrym Potterem. Zaklęcie, które rzucił Czarną różdżką miało uderzyć w Harry'ego, ale śmiertelne zaklęcie odbiło się od zaklęcia Expelliarmus wystrzelonego przez prawdziwego pana różdżki, czyli Harry'ego i zabiło Lorda Voldemorta. Horkruksy Voldemorta Horkruks jest to przedmiot, w którym czarnoksiężnik może umieścić kawałek swojej duszy, za pomocą uśmiercenia kogoś uprzednio. Voldemort, we wspomnieniu Slughorna (którego tak się wstydził), wyraził fascynację liczbą siedem. Dumbledore zasugerował Harry'emu, że Voldemort rozczepił swoją duszę na tyle właśnie kawałków (sześć horkruksów i kawałek pozostający w jego ciele). W siódmej częsci serii okazuje się, że Harry jest także nieumyślnie stworzonym przez Voldemorta Horkruksem Horkruksami Voldemorta były: * Dziennik Toma Riddle'a (aby go stworzyć zabił Martę),thumb|Dziennik Toma Riddle'a * Pierścień rodu Peverellów Marvolo Gaunta (aby go stworzyć zabił Toma Riddla), * Medalion Salazara Slytherina (aby go stworzyć zabił mugolskiego wędrowca),thumb|Medalion Salazara Slytherina * czarka Helgi Hufflepuff (aby go stworzyć zabił Chefsibę Smitch), * diadem Roweny Ravenclaw (aby go stworzyć zabił albańskiego chłopca), * wąż Voldemorta Nagini (aby go stworzyć zabił Bertę Jorkins),thumb|Wąż Voldemorta Nagini * Harry Potter (horkruks stworzył się przypadkowo gdy Voldemort zabił Lily Potter)thumb|Główny przeciwnik Voldemorta:Harry Potter Sprzymierzeńcy Lorda Voldemorta * Śmierciożercy – część zabita, reszta pojmana po ostatecznym upadku Lorda Voldemorta: ** Avery ** Regulus Black – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie zabity przez inferiusy podczas wykradniecia horkruksa) ** Amycus Carrow ** Alecto Carrow ** Crabbe ** Bartemiusz Crouch Jr – jego dusza zostaje wyssana przez Dementora w IV tomie) ** Antonin Dołohow – nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie z ręki Filiusa Flitwicka ** Gibbon – nie żyje (ginie w VI tomie) ** Goyle ** Jugson ** Igor Karkarow – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VI tomie) ** Bellatrix Lestrange – nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie z ręki Molly Weasley) ** Rabastan Lestrange ** Rudolf Lestrange ** Walden Macnair – nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie z ręki Rubeusa Hagrida) ** Lucjusz Malfoy ** Draco Malfoy ** Mulciber ** Nott ** Peter Pettigrew – nie żyje (samobójstwo w VII tomie) ** Augustus Rookwood ** Evan Rosier – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z Aurorem Alastorem "Szalonookim" Moodym) ** Thorfinn Rowle ** Selwyn ** Severus Snape – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VII tomie), działający potem jako podwójny agent, zabity z rozkazu Voldemorta przez węża Nagini ** Travers ** Wilkes – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z aurorami) ** Yaxley * Inni poplecznicy, choć nie śmierciożercy: ** Narcyza Malfoy ** Slatero Quirrell – nie żyje (ginie w I tomie) * Wilkołaki: ** Fenrir Greyback * Olbrzymy: ** Golgomat * Węże: ** Bazyliszek – zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera, ** Nagini – zabity przez Neville'a Longbottoma, * Dementorzy, * Inferiusy. Ofiary uśmiercone Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców Daty uporządkowane chronologicznie. * Jęcząca Marta – uczennica Hogwartu, nieznana z imienia i nazwiska. Została zamordowana w toalecie przez Bazyliszka kierowanego przez Voldemorta. * Tom Riddle Senior i jego rodzice (Thomas i Mary) – ojciec i dziadkowie Voldemorta zamordowani przez niego w swym domu w wiosce Little Hangleton; do morderstwa przyznał się niewinny Morfin Gaunt, prawdopodobnie morderca użył jego różdżki i od razu zmodyfikował mu pamięć. * Chefsiba Smith – zamordowana dla pozyskania należących do niej medalionu Salazara Slytherina i czarki należącej do Helgi Hufflepuff. * Regulus Arcturus Black – (młodszy brat Syriusza Blacka), zabity przez Inferiusy w jaskini, w której Lord Voldemort schował medalion Salazara Slytherina. Podłożył kopię medalionu z krótką notką wyjaśniającą (to on okazał się tajemniczym R.A.B.) i rozkazał Stworkowi (skrzat domowy Blacków) powrót do domu, na Grimmauld Place 12 i zniszczenie horkruksa, a także niemówienie o jego losie nikomu z rodziny. Jego starszy brat(Syriusz Black) sądził, że zabił go któryś ze Śmierciożerców, gdy Regulus przestraszył się tego co widział służąc Voldemortowi. * Edgar Bones – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Amelli Bones. Zamordowany z całą rodziną. * Dorcas Meadowes – członkini Zakonu zabita przez Voldemorta osobiście. Voldemort uważał, że jest dla niego zagrożeniem. * Marlena McKinnon – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowana 2 tygodnie po wstąpieniu do Zakonu Feniksa. * Caradoc Dearborn – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowany 6 miesięcy po wstąpieniu do Zakonu. * Benio Fenwick – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Znaleziono tylko jego szczątki. * Fabian Prewett i Gideon Prewett – członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Bracia Molly Weasley. Zabici przez Antonina Dołohowa i 4 innych śmierciożerców. * James Potter i Lily Potter – zginęli przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna Harry'ego. * Berta Jorkins – była torturowana, a potem zabita przez Lorda Voldemorta lub Glizdogona na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. * Frank Bryce – mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów zabity przez Lorda Voldemorta, oskarżony 52 lata wcześniej o zabójstwo rodziny Riddle. * Bartemiusz Crouch Sr – zabity przez swego jedynego syna Barty'ego Croucha Juniora pod postacią „Szalonookiego” Alastora Moody'ego. * Cedrik Diggory – zabity na cmentarzu przy Little Hangleton przez Petera Pettigrew z użyciem różdżki Voldemorta. * Broderyk Bode – zabity przez diabelskie sidła podczas pobytu w szpitalu św. Munga(dostał je jako prezent na Gwiazdkę), do szpitala trafił z powodu próby kradzieży przepowiedni dotyczącej Harry’ego Pottera z Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii, działał pod wpływem klątwy Imperius Lucjusza Malfoya. * Syriusz Black – ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera. Zabity przez Bellatrix Lestrange podczas walki w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. * Amelia Bones – Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta. * Emmelina Vance – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta w sąsiedztwie siedziby premiera rządu mugoli. * Igor Karkarow – dyrektor szkoły Durmstrang, zabity przez śmierciożerców w jakiejś chałupie na północy. * Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor szkoły Hogwart, zabity (za swoim rozkazem) przez Severusa Snape'a pod koniec VI tomu . * Charity Burbage – nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Została zabita przez Voldemorta na początku VII tomu. * Hedwiga – sowa Harry'ego Pottera. Zabita przez śmierciożerców podczas ucieczki Harry'ego z Privet Drive do Nory. * Alastor Moody – członek Zakonu Feniksa, ginie w tomie VII podczas eskortowania fałszywego Harry'ego Pottera w bezpieczne miejsce. * Rufus Scrimgeour – minister magii, urzędujący podczas przejęcia całkowitej władzy przez Voldemorta; zginął broniąc ministerstwa * Gregorowicz – zabity przez Voldemorta po przesłuchaniu. * Bathilda Bagshot – ciotka Grindelwalda. Została zabita przez Nagini, węża Voldemorta. * Gellert Grindelwald – drugi z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników zaraz po Voldemorcie. Zginął z ręki Voldemorta, ponieważ nie chciał powiedzieć gdzie jest Czarna Różdżka. * Ted Tonks – ojciec Nimfadory Tonks. Uciekał przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Dirk Cresswell – kolega Teda Tonksa. Uciekał wraz z nim przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Gornak – goblin, który uciekał z Tedem Tonksem, Dirkem Cresswellem, Deanem Thomasem i goblinem Gryfkiem przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. * Zgredek – skrzat domowy, zabity nożem rzuconym przez Bellatrix Lestrange. * Colin Creevey – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart. * Fred Weasley – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabił go śmierciożerca Augustus Rookwood. * Nimfadora Tonks – zabita podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabiła ją śmierciożerczyni Bellatrix Lestrange. * Remus Lupin – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabił go śmierciożerca Antonin Dołohow. * Severus Snape – zabity przez węża Nagini z rozkazu Voldemorta w celu zdobycia Czarnej Rózdżki(ang. Elder Wand), której naprawdę nie posiadał. Poza powyższymi osobami podczas bitwy o Hogwart poplecznicy Voldemorta zabijają również ok. 50 osób. Ich nazwiska nie zostały jednak zdradzone przez autorkę. W przeszłości Voldemorta na pewno było też wiele bezimiennych ofiar. Ekranizacja * W filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny głosu użyczał mu Richard Bremmer. * W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Christian Coulson. * W filmie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia i Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa odrodzonego Voldemorta grał Ralph Fiennes. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi 11-letniego Voldemorta gra Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, a 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Frank Dillane, zaś 18-letniego Voldemorta grał Michael Berendt. de:Lord Voldemort en:Tom Marvolo Riddle es:Tom Marvolo Ryddle fr:Tom Jedusor nl:Voldemort ru:Волан-де-Морт Riddle, Tom Marvolo